The first mission of Uchiha Shisui
by Plutofix
Summary: After Manga Chapter 642. Truth is revealed about Naruto that shakes the foundation of everything he ever believed in.


After Manga Chapter 642. Combatants just found out that Senjutsu attacks can and will make damage to seemingly unbeatable Uchiha Obito, Jinchuriki of Juubi. A small battle conversation happens that redefines everything Naruto knows about himself.

* * *

- Don't badmouth my dad who become Hokage!

The attack was successful. **Senjutsu Rasengan** made by Naruto grilled into the body of Uchiha Obito and Tobirama teleported together with Naruto back to Yondaime and Uchiha Sasuke to avoid a possible counter strike with the black orbs. The damage from the attack was massive, as Rasengan drilled a hole through the body, but Jinchuriki of Juubi could possibly be able to recupperate even from that.

Obito slowly started to stand up, his wounds rapidly healing. His eyes focused on Naruto even as the hole in his chest closed up.

- How ironic to hear that coming from you, Uzumaki! - he said. He raised the rod with the rings and pointed at Naruto. - You, a brainwashed dog of Konoha, would preach to me about being a Hokage? How dare you?

Minato eyes widened at the words "brainwashed", as did eyes of everyone around and in hearing range. Shikamaru and the rest of the Shinobi Alliance ninja too heard the words, and confusion started to spread. Only Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama were unaware. Even the shadow of the Kyuubi inside the Yondaime was surprised. Naruto himself was startled and confused more than others.

- Teme, what the hell are you talking about?

Laughter spread through the battlefield, it flowed above the dead and wounded, it carried undertones of malice and craziness. It grew more and more malicious until Obito stopped and looked straight at Naruto again.

- A person's inner world, the mind world, is representation of themselves. Is your mind still a sever, oh great Uzumaki Naruto? Is it? Then, you are nothing but a brainwashed fool, all of your values and beliefs are nothing but a dream, a DREAM YOU CAN'T REACH!

- What the hell are you talking about, bastard!

- Obito! Explain! - Minato's voice was cold as ice, but Obito only smirked in response, not threatened at all.

- Oh, didn't you know? Sensei? Then listen carefully, you will learn much! - a finger pointed at Naruto, - And you, as I already mentioned, you WILL know despair!

Silence was his answer, but Obito just smirked more.

- One additional Edo Tensei was preserved for this specific moment. One that Kabuto made accessible to answer my summon. - several hand signs were made. - **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!**

Sealing matrix appeared and a coffine slowly raised from the ground. The lid fell off and forward stepped a person. The man wasn't know to anybody, but his black eyes, the signature fan on his Konoha's general jounin attire and Konoha's headband signified presence of yet another Uchiha on the battlefield. Black eyes surveyed the surrounding world, the person raised his hands and looked at the Edo Tensei cracks on them. He turned to Obito and asked - You are the one who called me. Why was I summoned to this world?

Obito turned to the man and made his order - You will tell them of your first mission in Root Anbu. All details, skip nothing. After that you can return to being dead.

- I see. - The man turned to the group. - Allow me to introduce myself. Konohagakure's Tokubetsu Jonin, Anbu ROOT, Uchiha Shisui.

- My first mission included safeguarding the loyalty of the weapon of the village, Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto. - gasps of astonishment echoed across the battlefield, but Shisui continued as if not interrupted. - Mission parameters were simple, ignoring all costs and sacrifices to insure the loyalty of the Jinchuriki, and to make the intrusion impossible to detect. To that end I have utilized the unique ability of my Mangekyo Sharingan, the ultimate genjutsu hypnotism techique, **Koto Amatsukami**.

- At the age of four, personality of one Uzumaki Naruto was destroyed. In its place another one was constructed to hide the changes from everyone, including the target and its prisoner. The new personality was made capable to endure any trauma, losses and still remain loyal to the village. - emotionless voice of Uchiha Shisui, trademark of the ROOT Anbu training program was making the effect of the message even worse on Naruto. - To test the success of operation the target was removed from the orphanage and made to live on streets. Extreme prejudice was spread through the population of the village causing the scorn and hate to be born and motivated to express towards one single target. All tests were considered successful.

- The destruction of old and formation of new personality has had a few side effects that were deemed acceptable price for the insured loyalty. Side effect one, target has lost the ability to mold chakra with perfect control. Target also lost the affinity to all five elements. Side effect two, target has lost the ability to unlock the Kekkai Genkai of Uzumaki clan, the legendary doujutsu Rinnegan. Even extreme sense of pain and loss were first processed by the new personality, which persevered and made the feelings irrelevant in the face of loyalty to the village. The condition of unlocking the Kekkai Genkai would never be triggered. Side effect three, target has lost a significant portion of intellectual capabilities, as the representation of target's mind confirms. - everyone drew breath at that, the representation of Naruto's mind was a sever.

- Unbelievable! Such cruelty! - a random Rock ninja mutured.

- Inhuman! I never imagined those weak Konoha nin to be that cold - someone from the Kirigakure.

Other outcries were happening on all sides of the battlefield, ninja everywhere expressing their desbelief at the revelations.

Naruto himself was in total shock, his mind shutdown and he was reliving some of his memories from the past. Kyuubi inside the Naruto was shocked and silent.

- Naruto... - Minato's mind was reeling. Even the shadow of the Kyuubi, a second part he sealed in himself, was in shock.

Uchiha Sasuke looked at his rival from the corner of his eyes. He too started to remember some of the past events and Naruto's unwavering faith and loyalty to Konoha.

- The target was able to outrun and outsmart Chunins, Jounins and even regular ANBU units after creating ingenious prank traps, infiltrated ANBU offices on numerous occassions, infiltrated Hokage tower on several occassions. It confirmed that battle instincts and geniousness of the Yondaime's Hokage legacy were not affected. The inability of the target to learn and progress on its own was judged as preferrential, as it allowed to control and monitor the growth of the weapon's power. Continuous reports of the behavior of the target confirmed and reconfirmed that there was no significant lasting damage, the target was growing and developing as a ninja. Mission was deemed successful.

Shisui took pause. His face stopped being stoic and emotionless. Suddenly, Shisui smirked.

- Uzumaki Naruto. Tokubetsu Jonin, Uchiha Shisui. Authorization code: Rabbit, Hare, Rabbit, 5. Override special order, critical importance: OVERLOAD!

Scream of pain and anguish raised above the battlefield. Naruto was holding his head and screaming in all his might, memories of his life flashing in front of his eyes. Body of Uchiha Shisui was destroyed by the powerful blast originating from Naruto's hand. - **Shinra Tensei!**

* * *

**Author's note: permission is given freely to anyone to continue this story as they wish and/or modify the beginning according to their needs. Disclaimer: All rights belong with their respective owners.**

Comments?


End file.
